Until Dusk: The Aftermath
by Linkmaste
Summary: Jessica had no idea what happened. All she can tell the police is what happened to her after falling down the mine shaft, and the nightmare she had to endure. Slowly, she unravels what happened to the whole group. MikexJess MikexSam
1. Chapter 1

_Countdown to Dusk: The Aftermath_

 _Linkmaste_

 _Disclaimer: Do not own Unti Dawn or any characters...don't sue. I have no money._

 _Prologue_

 _"Jess..."_

Shrieks, glass, the shock of the cold piercing my skin...

 _"Jess..."_

I was being dragged, away, screaming for my life-crying out with every last force of my voice to let Mike know where I was. I desperately grabbed anything within my reach on the mountain terrain to hold on to. Anything to get away...

 _"Jess...Jessica!"_

 _"She's got a few broken ribs. Can you tell me what happened? Get her out of that jacket, it's covered in blood...nine three-three can you read me? I have a 10-43-surname foxtrot, india, echo, lima, delta, sierra. First name of Jessica-common spelling..._

And some how...through all that pain, the terror, the bitter cold piercing my skin and making me bleed. I had no idea what or who was dragging me through the mountain. Only when Mike scared that thing off was I barely conscious on some platform and he was reaching out to me...my Mike-my boyfriend.

 _"Yes, my name is Matthew, me and her we escaped..the Wendigo..."_

Then I fell.

 _"Fire..."_

 _"Survivors.."_

All I could think was that the whole group would be looking for me, searching. Probably the Mounties would be already on scene trying to find me deep within the mines that I was enclosed in. I saw light shining above me when I awoke...and that horrible screech.

 _"Miss, you need to tell me what exactly happened to you..."_

I...

"MISS!" The Mountie shook me awake from my deep thoughts. I felt pain shoot up my ribs as he did and winced. He looked apologetic but had a stern glint in his eye as he looked up and down at my body.

"I have seen some people after falling like you did but you look like you saw a whole world war. What happened?"

"My...name...is Jess," I began feeling the prick of a needle insert into me. Sleep lulled me closer and I knew I had to let myself rest. I saw Mike scrambling to see me but being held by other Mounties. My eyes fluttered shut and I drifted away. I wanted to finish my sentence with that guy with:

And I have no fucking clue what is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Countdown to Dusk: The Aftermath

Chapter One: Seebe County Hospital

10:20 A.M

The first lucid thing that came to me was how dry my mouth was. My lips were cracked and open with sores and I had taste of blood in my mouth still. Next was my body. It was numb but ached in pain. Specifically, I could feel a dull throb in my ribs, my right ankle, and my shoulders.

I was lucky to be alive I thought tiredly. I have no idea how I held out that long in the mines. The dust in my mouth...the flickering lights...those shrieks from the monster...thing. Ugh. It was disgusting just remembering the place.

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was a small hospital room with two beds including mine. On the other side was Emily being treated with some wound on her shoulder. I closed them again and looked to my side where I heard someone talking...Mike.

His brown eyes seemed so tense when he saw me open my eyes, almost like I was about to break any second. I gave a soft smile.

"Relax, I'm not a china piece." I joked but my mouth was too dry and I hacked violently. Mike held my hand and had a glass of water at my lips. Greedily, I drank thankful for the liquid to soothe my throat.

"I'm so glad you are awake Jess.." Mike murmured placing the glass down gently. "I could not believe those fucking pigs were trying to interview you in that state...you were completely out of it. The nurse took you away and told the Mountie up his. Do you remember anything?" Mike was almost excited in the way he talked I realized and I had a feeling that a lot of things were going on while I was out.

"I talked? When?" I whispered holding a blanket close to me. I was dressed in those ugly hospital gowns with a thick blanket over me. I could still remember the bitter frost touching my exposed skin while I was being dragged. It sent shivers down my spine and almost made me have a flash back. I gripped the blanket hard and took a breath.

"Easy tiger." Mike ran a hand through my mess of hair. He would only do that when I was sick or troubled deeply. How long has it been since I last remember him down when he saved me?

"Tell me..." I grabbed his hand but Mike shook his head.

"Later, the nurse is keeping tabs on me and she does not want you to go into shock again...you were incredible to be walking after such a fall. I thought you were..." Mike went quiet and I thought I saw tears run down his face but he picked himself up. "It doesn't matter, you are here and I'm so fucking thankful you survived...I'm so sorry Jess...I should have been able to save you sooner."

I watched him in awe. My hero, Michael-class president was so remorseful I was giving me guilt pains...or maybe that was my ribs. "You did amazing. I missed you so much. Where is everyone?"

Mike stopped and looked at Em quickly before turning back to me. "That is a long story Jess...a lot of shit went down while you were gone. I can't say anything until all the police intreviews are done"

"Mr. Munroe, you are next." A woman in a suit poked her head in the room and Mike nodded. "Miss Hyun you are almost ready?"

"Yeah...sure..." Em looked terrible. I had seen her on bad days such as when she and Mike broke up or when she did not get into Princeton but this was a whole new level. Bags were under her eyes, various bruises decorated her body-was that bandages on her leg? Did I cause this with our stupid fight?

"Em.." I reached my hand out and she looked at me. "I'm glad you are here-why are you hurt? What happened?"

"Jess..." Mike pleaded holding my hand. "We have to keep everything under wraps until the police are done-"

"But I just fell! It's like no one pushed me off Mike! What the fuck is going on?" I was trying to use my voice-the one that sends shivers down everyone's spine but it sounded pathetic. Almost like a whimper. I felt exhausted still. My body killed-was there any fucking morphine around here? "Why are the police treating us like we are suspects?"

Mike wanted to say something but the female officer in her suit beckoned Mike to follow her. She had this tacky red lipstick on and blonde hair in a chignon.

"I will be back with him very soon ok Miss Fields?"

Ugh. Go fuck yourself.

I saw Em leave the room as well. But she did turn back to me and gave me a look. It was almost like 'I have seen and done shit I never want to do again.'

What in fuck's name happen to my friends?

A few hours later, and a few updates from my doctor, Mike came back into the room with me and smiled. He almost had a proud look to his face.

"Why are you..?" I trailed off as he presented a Starbucks Peppermint Mocha, my favourite hot drink. I felt warm just holding the beverage. But I had a feeling that Mike was going to give me bad news. He always did this-a nice gift and then he would butter me up-

"You look stunning."

Fucking suck up.

"Mike...what?" I sighed putting the drink on the side. There I had not noticed but was my phone all cracked and destroyed but still there. I remember the loud crash as my cell phone was thrown into the guest cabin. I was so mad, my blood was boiling thinking that everyone was outside trying to screw with us...

"Jess, after the police talk to you, I need to tell you a few things. The police are really grilling our group for some things we done, when the cabin was on fire, and with the whole...monster. But be honest in there ok? If those fuckers give you a hard time just yell for me ok?" Mike looked stressed as the same red lipstick woman came in with a pen and paper and another two officers dressed in suits. Mike sighed and kissed my forehead, a simple sweet gesture that I missed. He turned to me with one last look and went down the hall.

I was alone again.

 _I woke up to the cold first. It pinched my skin, cold metal almost trying to burn with ice deep into my skin. That was when I realized that I was almost naked in my bra and panties. Really great idea going almost fully naked Jessica._

 _I looked around. It seemed to me that I was in a cargo room almost with shelves, rock walls, boxes, and laying on some cold metal grate. Above was a long shaft reaching up several stories high. Did I fall that far?_

 _I got up crying out in pain. Everything hurt so bad. My face was stinging, I had cuts everywhere. What the fuck got me? I turned around to see darkness everywhere. I had to be in some kind of underground area. The mines? Mike and I did walk through a little of them._

 _A dark green jacket full of dirt and holes was hanging on a shelf, along with some boots that were black and looked disgustingly dirty. But I did not care at all right now for a fashion statement. I was cold and I was going to freeze to death if I do not get clothing on right now. I was relieved that the boots were up to my knees, cold but at least my soles were protected. The jacket had pockets and was insulated for the harsh winters up here on the Washington Estate. I was glad I had something to cover myself with. Imagine the other guys being here seeing me?Ugh, pigs._

 _A startling cry pierced. It was unlike any animal I have ever heard almost like a pig, a child, a bunny all rolled into one...and yet it sounded so deadly and horrifying that I let out a gasp and a sob. I was unaware that I had peed myself as well. This was so embarrassing feeling incapable of controlling my body functions. I let out a pathetic whimper._

 _The first thing was done. Clothes? Check. Alive? Check. Mike?_

 _No Mike. No one was here actually and I was not keen on screaming out for anyone either. I mean who knows what was out there. I limped forward trying to command my body to move._

 _Cause I know that if I stayed there. I was a goner._

Seebe County Hospital; Meeting Room

11:00 A.M

"Jessica, my name is Rachel. I am a senior detective in the Seebe County Sheriff Department. I want to ask you a couple of questions, is that alright?"

Her voice was a little hoarse, as if she had been yelling and she looked tired. Figures her cheap red lipstick was still on perfectly. I nodded my head slowly. Not much I could provide for them. Good luck.

"Jessica let's start off with early into the night. There were eight of you guys in the lodge correct?"

I nodded my head. Emily, Matt, Mike, Sam, Ashley, Chris, Josh, and myself. The peanut gallery as Em would call us. No idea how we became a group, I was friends with Beth and Em for the longest time and somehow...we just merged.

"And you were arguing with Emily that night is that correct?" The detective, Rachel asked sitting down next to me. Her posture was calm. I nodded again taking a breath.

"It was a stupid fucking fight. She was Mike's ex-girlfriend and she was just being nasty-as usual. I was not in the mood for it to be honest."

"Shit happens, I get it." Rachel smirked. "I remember those days pretty well. Girls can get nasty huh?"

"Yeah.."

I wondered where this interview was going to lead. Does Rachel really believe what the others saw? Whatever they saw? Maybe what came after us was after them.

"Now, let's fast forward to when you were yelling outside the guest cabin. What did you see?"

"I...honestly? No one. I thought Em was being retarded and hiding somewhere in the bush playing pranks on me. I didn't see anyone."

"But when you were grabbed-"

"I didn't see anyone then either. I knew I was being dragged but I was terrified...I was trying to grab anything I could-yell for Mike. I..."

Rachel nodded leaning in further. "You said that Mike saved you. Earlier in that poor excuse for an interview. I apologize for that. He should have sent you to a hospital first."

I shurgged. "I bearly remember that interview. I was so out of it...but." I paused smiling. "Mike did come for me. He was there with a gun and a lantern so worried about me."

I took a shaky breath. This was the hardest part.

"And then when he reached out for me. I fell. It was just a drop and I barely had time to scream...I thought that was the last thing I was going to see."

Rachel let me handle my mocha coffee for a minute to gain my composure. I was shaking and could not stop. Damn you hands. So fucking messed up.

"You are so brave Jessica." Rachel smiled warmly at me. "To endure all this and talk to me. I want to thank you for that."

"Well, it's not like I know what the hell happened to the others. But I saw things in the Mines." I felt like puking at saying that word. Mines. Before, it was just a word. Probably thought of gross men hacking rocks. But now...it holds a new concept. A sheer horror and underbelly of disturbing things I saw down there. Before I met up with Matt...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _I felt sick to my stomach. Walking down a low lit tunnel with splintered wood holding it together. I could not tell when it was going to collapse on me. I fearfully crept closer to the end of the tunnel to see a elevator shaft that was broken. Another shaft was there but it seemed to me missing a lever where a rusted switch was planted beside it. Faded instructions showed how to use it but I could not read it. My head hurts too much and I was growing tired. I saw down and laid my head back._

 _This is not how this night was supposed to go down. I was supposed to hook up with Mike, have some cuddling afterward, and go party with the rest of the people, probably looking hot and having a good time for Josh._

 _Poor Josh...imagine all that he tried to do and this is how it ended up. Me missing, This is the whole Hannah and Beth tragedy again. Those stupid bitches had to run out side because we played a stupid prank. Ok, when I get out, I will think about pranking before I do it. I swear._

 _I got back up and walked down another tunnel that seemed to climb upwards. I passed by some barrels and a golden locket. It seemed so familiar...I picked it up and looked around. No screams from the mines. Inside was a picture of Hannah and Beth._

 _This must have been their locket I thought remembering Hannah wearing it. I took it into my pocket. Did they survive down here? How the fuck did they even get down here?_

 _That thing...maybe it chased them too? What fucking jerks we are. We probably killed them-or at least sent them to their death! I could not breathe for a moment feeling the pain in my ribs. I let out a cry of pain and held myself steady. The wave of nausia passed and I kept going. If I could find out what happened to those girls...maybe I won't be such a bad person._

 _I came to a clearing with something on the ground. It looked like a doll head. I remember making fun of Hannah for playing with dolls. "Collectable" she would justify looking at my as if I hurt her feelings. She was weird sometimes. I mean who collects dolls at this age?_

 _I tip toed closer to the head...and I had this sinking feeling that this was not good. It was a human head...an ACTUAL HEAD._

 _"Fuck me. Fuck me Fuck me!" I cried holding my head and slumping to the ground. "No..."_

 _It was Beth. Fucking Beth as a severed head. Her skin was blue and slowly decomposing her eyes still there and that horrible look...I could not go closer. It was too much. I retched and coughed up some liquor I took earlier. Thank God I could not smell it._

 _"I'm sorry Beth." I whispered holding myself tight, walking away. Imagine the whole group when I tell this to them..._

 _The shriek started again...it was so close and I thought I saw some movement. Moaning I moved myself behind some rocks and barrels in an alcove away from the light. What I saw was not any animal I have ever seen. It was fast. Too fast to be a wolf or a bear. No skin, just grey long arms and legs. Bald head with poking fangs. And the eyes-the milky eyes. It crouched on a lone rock looking around almost sensing I was here. I did not dare move from my spot. Maybe it has bad eye sight I joked but told myself that this was defiantly not the time for smart ass remarks._

Meeting Room

11:15 A. M

"Pale skin...milky eyes...and what else?" Rachel asked writing down something. I sighed. It was so blurry almost like a dream to remember this. Most of the pain clouded my judgement and probably the meds I am on right now.

"It was fast...and had no hair. Almost like a human spider if I could put anything to it. It had this shriek that I never heard before. I can still hear it." I whispered that last part and sipped my mocha. I am getting antsy to get out now. This interview should not be this long. I hardly did anything!

"Alright. Jess I want you to continue ok? When did you find Matt?"

Matt...yes he was down there with me.

 _I scampered away long after it was gone. Whatever it was. My body wanted to sleep but I resisted. It was the cold slowly getting to me. If I fell asleep, I was done. I went back the route I came since the monster was guarding the other way. I came across another door with a bench and a wooden chair. There was some pictures of miners and even a diary._

 _I glimpsed at the photo but did not look through the journal. Fuck journals, I want a way out._

 _Then I heard shuffling and sounds. Oh god it was that monster again...I looked around and found a shovel. It was sharp and I could still swing. Grabbing it I breathed deeply and flattened myself against the wall opposite from the noise. There I saw a figure walking around looking at the grater where I fell and started to walk the other way where I found Beth's head. That was when I started to creep up. If that fucker thinks it can walk away from me-it has another fucking thing coming._

 _Winding up my swing, I noticed that this guy had a varsity jacket on..hold up...I was still going to swing but that was when I saw Matt and he cried out as I swing the shovel. Thank God I'm so hurt as he grabbed the shovel away, splitting the wood into pieces. There goes my weapon._

 _"Jess! Hey! Stop it's me. Woah." Matt calmed me down as I cried and lept into his body. It wasn't Mike but it will have to do as relief washed over me. Thank God someone found me._

 _"How did you get down here?"_

 _"I..." I tried to speak but it hurt to talk._

 _"...something dragged me...and I fell" I whimpered as Matt looked at me close. He looked dirty and a little shaken up but was alright. "How..."_

 _"Look Jessica, there is something down here." Matt grabbed my arms. "We have to get out ok? The others are in trouble. Can you walk?"_

 _I nodded and Matt shone a lantern into the pathway. He looked down at the grate I fell with._

 _"What happened here."_

 _"That was me...I fell." I whispered. He looked at my horrified._

 _"Jesus Jess...how the fuck are you still alive? Well, I know how you feel. I fell off a god damn radio tower."_

 _"Oh..." I moaned. I did not want to say much. I did not want that monster coming back._

"Jess...did Matt see the monster?" Rachel asked. I nodded my head.

"We hid behind some wooden hide spot where hte monster came by. He caught me from falling and I felt so horrible...what if I was on my own? I think it would have killed me. Then we went down this tunnel and he broke through some wooden planks and we sided on a cliff. I think it was because we were still that creature could not see us. To be honest I did not get a good look at the monster that was chasing us but I know it was fast...and skeleton looking." I explained remembering the bitter cold hitting me and looking at Matt after the monster left. There in the distance was the cottage. The Washington Estate.

 _It looked dark and sombre. No one looked like to be around it. Wouldn't the rescue crew be there?_

 _"They said Dawn at the earliest." Said Matt without hesitating. "Me and Em...that was where we were when they said that."_

 _"Em..."_

 _I remember our fight. Not just the one at the lodge but also the one at school as soon as she head that I was starting to date Mike. Word travels fast but Emily always gets first dipps on the gossip. I had not even made it Facebook official._

 _"You really are doing this arn't you?" Emily sneered my way. Her eyes narrowed at me and she put a hand on her hip. "What about the whole never date a ex of a bestie huh?"_

 _"Fuck off Em, you know I liked him longer than you. I don't even know why you started to date him!" I responded. I might not be as smart as Emily but my bitch face can make some competition at the school. Despite that, the guys always seemed to be drooling for me. It was common to be rejecting a guy once a month._

 _"Yeah? You know why I took him Jess?" Em spun around on me. "Because daddy's little girl always get's what she wants. Oh Em, I want this and daddy got me it. Oh daddy got my the latest Iphone. You never worked a fucking day of your life and expect everyone to bend over backwards to do anything for you. I at least work at everything and get my 4.0 GPA fairly."_

 _"Oh yeah? At least I am not such a stuck up bitch who can have normal feelings and not ask my mother to buy me 600 dollar jeans-"_

 _"Fuck off that was a present!" Emily yelled getting into my face. She was angry but I was not letting her walk all over me. No fucking way._

 _And for weeks it was like that. Any time we were together it was a cat fight. She was so stubborn but so was I. Despite the drama, Mike really enjoyed me. And finally, he asked to make it official. I felt so excited-class Prez, rich, and such a good guy._

 _Em did not like it at all. She would send me texts saying I'm a huge slut, try to get some guy to key my car, fuck she even tried to make a move on Mike again. I shut her down as soon as I heard that. Mike is mine now, and no bitch is gunna steal him from me._

 _I did not want to even go to Josh's reunion at first. It seemed horrible in taste after what happened to Beth and Hannah. However, Mike told me that Josh needed us. After all he went through the least we could do for him was come out. Besides, it had a sexy guest cabin we could...spend quality time in. I wasn't too sure about the whole 'comforting Josh' but the cabin, I could get used to that idea quick._

"And you climbed down and met up with the group?" Rachel held her coffee and took a slow sip. I shook my head.

"Not exactly..." I paused trying to gather what happened after that. It was little bit of a mess with me and Matt trying to get back to the lodge. We still had to scale the cliff, and go down this huge dense forest to get there. And something was following us...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seebe County Noon

Samantha Bajic

I closed my eyes but opened them again. I could still hear Hannah's screech in my ear. That smell of rotting flesh...oh God...

I threw myself to the waste basket again and heaved. There was nothing left in my stomach. The police tried giving us breakfast but not a lot of us finished it...or kept it down. I saw Ashley stare at me disgusted. Give me a break.

"I'm sorry but it's just so gross." Ash apologized.

A few of us were sitting in the common room with a vending machine, a few tables, a tv, and some couches. The police contacted our parents and siblings to let us know we were alright and to pick us up. Most of us are from Calgary while mine are from Edmonton. My father specifically. Since Mom and my sister were on a cruise, it was my dad that was going to have to pick me up. I'm not looking forward to that car ride home.

My thoughts wandered to everyone. Thank God all of us made it out alive...Except for Josh but there is a chance he could have gotten away from the Wendigo. Could he?

I felt sick again. Josh...he was this tortured soul and we never notice afterwards just how messed up he was. All those meds he was taking...those talks to Dr. Hill. I found that medical history in the folder and could not believe Hannah did not tell me any of this. I suppose it was not my business but if we had known...this could have been prevented.

I remember telling the Mounties about the mines. They had to go down there to really understand what we saw. What we heard, felt, smelled. Those creatures, the dead body of the stranger that told us everything...I felt sick again.

"Sam"

I looked at Mike who walked into the room. He gave a wave to the others and sat down with me.

"Hey Mike," I gave a sad smile and crossed my arms.

"How ya holding up?

"You have a fucked up sense of humour. You know that right?" I replied leaning my head back against the wall. Room stopped spinning at least.

"My bad." Mike replied. "I think you are handling this well. The police grill you?"

I looked around. Just our group. Ash and Chris were talking and Em was on the phone again. No cops in sight.

"They think I'm nuts." I closed my eyes and let out a puff of air. "Hell, they probably think we are all nuts."

"But it's the god damn truth Sam. That we all came here to help Josh grieve. He was this psychopath that put Ash and Chris through that hell, trying to drug you, fucking sending me and Jess to that cabin. Then, the creatures attacked and that we to shit and next thing we know, Emily and Matt are falling off a radio tower, Jess is in the mines, I'm following this stranger through the mental hospital. All Josh got to reap the benefits and stay in his psychotic little world."

"Then Hannah got him." I interrupted him darkly. "And I think we know either she dragged him off to be eaten or probably worse."

"Worse?"

"He was not in his right mind...what if he...it's stupid."

I had this theory going for a bit now. If Mike was right and took Josh instead of killing him right away, maybe there was good reason for Hannah doing that. Maybe deep down there was something of her that wanted him to be with her. Hell, after thirty days of starving and turning into a monster I would want someone to be beside with. Maybe she wanted Josh...

"He would be crazy to do it. And that weird fire guy is probably down in the mines." Mike ran a hand through his dark hair. I love it when he does that.

"Either way...the odds of Josh getting out are not looking well." I finished. When I told the police to go down in the mines. I have no idea what they would find. Probably Beth's head...probably Hannah's diary...What if they run DNA tests on that Wendigo body? Hannah's name will come up. And finally...what happens when they find Josh?

I wish deep down I could go back to liking Josh. I really want to. I want to remember coming over to his place and having a cup of coffee and talking about Hannah and Beth. Such as the prom night, or some parties we went to, Beth's track meets, or Hannah's piano recitals. It was nice spending time with him. His crooked smile, his perfect teeth, his rich family having me over for dinner that left me rolling out of his house (and cooked amazing vegetarian meals).

But I couldn't get pass the whole terror he brought upon us. Someone who was so hungry for revenge, that just is not the type of guy for me.

Mike was so strong through this. Even after losing Jessica. I could have thought he snapped but somehow...he pulled through. I lost faith a few times when he pulled that gun on Emily but I think me being there helped him. Somehow.

He would tell me what he was thinking. That was important because in the end, it was the only way we got out alive. At all.

"Hey." I felt Mike put a arm around me. "You are doing it again."

I scoffed. "What?"

"The whole zoning out thing. I thought we talked about that." Mike joked. I casually brushed him off.

"Pft. Me? Daydream? Wouldn't dream of it." I winked and gave a small smile.

"So, what's next for you?" Mike asked. I pursed my lips.

"Well, I want to stick around and see what the police is going to do. There is still the whole 'Josh is missing' problem. Maybe I can help with the search."

Mike gave a look and took his arm off of me. He stood up with a stone faced look and seemed calmly steady on his feet. He was still feeling bad about leaving him.

"You don't have to help look Mike. You are not obligated. Go to Jess. She's been through hell."

"I want to help." Mike frowned. His body twisted and turned into knots trying to make up it's mind. It seemed to me like he wanted to leave this room but something planted him here. "I just...need to understand that he needed help. He was not in his right mind doing any of this."

"He was sick Mike." I pleaded. "I told you he had so many meds in his body that I'm surprised he acted so normal at first. This Dr. Hill could have maybe prescribed the wrong dose, or kind of drug."

"But that does not justify him torturing us." Mike argued loudly. He caught the attention of Chris and Ash who stared at him. Ashley curled into Chris and sobbed. I felt a slight shiver when Chris glared at Mike with his icy blue eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to see Jess."

I watch Mike leave the room shoving his hands in his jeans. We are tired, hungry, sick, and just tired. Not just the sleepy tired but emotionally tired. I feel like years have drained out of me just from the past 24 hours.

"So...his name was Dr. Hill?"

I looked at Chris. He came over and stood over me with a questionable look on his face. I geuss I got his attention at the name of Josh's doctor.

"Um, yeah. When I was down in the basement, I saw this file and all the drugs that Josh was taking. It was linked to a Dr. Alan Hill. Also, there was this phone conversation between them...and texting. Something about coming back to the office to get his med's redone. I think something was wrong with them."

"We should talk to this Dr. Alan." Chris said. I gave a look of surprise. Chris wants to do something? That was a new one. He usually chilled and went with any other plans that people made. "Maybe it can provide closure for us some how. We are all still upset with what he did. You know that Sam."

"You think we could?" I asked. "Those are confidential..."

"We just need to get into his office." Chris replied giving a little glint in his eye. "And we just went through a traumatic event...I think that requires some 'professional' help doesn't it?"

I was getting the hint. It was a good chance that everyone would want us to get some psychological help so we don't turn out into a Josh. But, I felt a gnawing feeling in my stomach-and it was not just the bile bubbling to come back it. It was the feeling of dread just like when I was seeing Hannah after a year of her missing.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica Fields

Meeting Room

11:20 A.M

 _I fell down again on to the icy harsh snowy ground. My legs were giving up, I could barely breathe properly and I could sense Matt was becoming annoyed._

 _You fall down a fucking mine shaft you asshole and see how you like it. Oh and don't forget to be dragged in snow and rock in nothing but your bra and underwear._

 _"C'mon Jess." Matt pleaded looking around. God, he looked like a terrified rabbit, hutched in and ready to be pounced on foxes. It was a little pathetic to see. "We have to get to the cabin, maybe everyone is there."_

 _"I'm fucking trying." I gritted my teeth dragging my cold beaten up body along the path. Getting up was never the hard part I felt. It was staying up._

 _The specks of sunlight started to shine on the horizon. It made the trees slightly glow and the wind started to die down finally. A fresh crisp of air came into the mountian and I felt that dawn was about to start. How I never felt so relieved to hear that word. Dawn._

 _A snap of a twig caused me to turn around and grip on Matt's jacket. He narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on me._

 _"Let's move. Could be nothing." He muttered, never losing sight behind me. Ok, I take that back, he's a total sweetheart._

 _I looked back and for a minute I could have sworn I seen something. But as soon as I blinked-it was gone. That was weird._

 _We stumbled down another frozen path towards the cabin. By then we were getting excited almost. The cabin was our safe house. A place we could find everyone and be safe. A place I could find Mike._

 _We had another scale of cliffs to climb down from until we reached one of the main paths. It was a little steep but Matt could lead me down. It would just take time. We would be passing an old shack that seemed abandoned._

 _A startling cry pierced our ears. It was loud. So loud Matt dropped my hand to hold his ears shut so he would not hear it. I gasped falling down on the snow, moaning in pain. How am I still alive?_

 _Then my nightmare came true again. I was gripped at the heels and I was being dragged away from Matt. I screamed. Loudly. Matt was on point and grabbed my arms and held on me for dear life. Oh God that thing has me!_

 _"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Matt screamed kicking the creature away. It was shorter than the other one in the mines, with milky eyes, no clothing and long spider arms and legs. It was trying to tear into my skin but the jacket was padded so thick, it was having a difficult time getting a solid grip on me._

 _Then the monster changed its mind. It lunged to Matt and tried to make a swipe for it's head but Matt dropped into sub terrain of the snow. I looked around desperately trying to find something to make it go away. Anything!_

 _You know, it's funny sometimes. When you hate the fact that you grew up poor and had to work with your dad in mechanics. The work was hard, the smell was terrible, and the men swore like sailors. The only good thing that came out of it was that my dad made a huge break and we became pretty wealthy. That...and my dad's assistant would let me play with his flamethrower in my spare time. And that was what was in the snow. Along with some blood around it but I did not care. Matt needed my help._

 _With some unknown strength-_

"Adrenaline," Rachel interrupted me. "It was probably adrenaline that was pumping in your viens when you were grabbed again."

 _Adrenaline, I grabbed the torch and let it have a taste of fire. And believe me, if I could live with fire for the rest of my life-I would because that thing was blazing like no body's business. It was screaming for its life and took off into the woods. It probably burnt sometime later._

 _I saw Matt was ok. A few cuts and scrapes but alive at least. I finally gave in to my body and slumped to the snow._

 _"JESSICA!" Matt cried. I..._

"That's when you started to get blurry on the details." Rachel stretched. "In the reports, the officer that found you and Matt told me that Mr. Weston carried you down the path himself. You were barely talking just staring forward. Mr. Weston was worried that when the cabin blew up, Mr. Munroe did too. Thankfully, everyone was alright and waiting outside when the chopper arrived. You and Mr. Weston were picked up twenty minutes after they were. Consider yourself lucky to be found that quick."

"Yeah..." I trailed off. She did not make any mention to the monster. She thinks I'm nuts still. "You don't believe me do you?"

The detective blinked in surprise.

"About the monster." I clarified holding my head down. "You think we are all some stupid rich snobs who had nothing else better to do than get ourselves into this shit mess."

Rachel paused and looked at me. Really, looked at me and pursed her red lips.

"I think..." She trailed off looking at the mirror. I knew it was not just a mirror but the officer where the other cops were listening in. "That your friends and yourself went through a really bad time. That is all I will say for now. You are free to go back to your bed Jessica."

I left the room. I told them everything I could, the honest truth and I felt no where near relieved as I was before. I had a nurse hook me up with a fresh IV and had the doctor come in to look at me.

"A week or so here Jessica." Dr. Dobin explained sitting at the edge of my bed. Mike was beside me holding my hand. "We have to heal most of the rib cage, ensure you do not have blunt force trauma, and I want to recommend councilling right away. Actually, I want to recommend it to everyone." The older doctor paused staring at Mike. "After a traumatic experience, victims say they are fine but this is going to help benefit you in the long run."

"What about my parents?" I asked. "How much do they know?"

"Your injuries so far and that you fell down a mining shaft. The detectives will give them the full story in a meeting. As well, the Washington's are kicking up a storm, so enjoy the peace and quiet because in a hour or so, it will be a hen house."

"What?" Mike asked unfolding his arms. His brown eyes drilled holes into the doctor. "Don't they know what happened to Josh?"

"The whole situation with Hannah and Beth Washington gone missing sent their mother into a paranoid frenzy," Dr. Dobbin started writing into his clipboard. "Imagine that feeling when she finds out her son has gone missing now too."

Mike sucked in some air. He seemed pissed I noticed. Some mention of Josh and Mike seems to become angry, guilty, depressed, and enraged all at once. What the hell happened with Mike and Josh?

When the doctor and nurses left the room I told him to sit down.

"Are we both done interviews?" I asked leaning back on my pillow. It was one twenty in the afternoon. A few more hours until everyone's parents will arrive.

"Yes." Mike answered running a hand through my blonde hair. God that felt good.

"Tell me what happened," I said staring into his eyes. "And don't hold anything back."


End file.
